the creator
by fera1512
Summary: After Aichi and team Q4 wins the national tournament .They thought there isn't anymore problem but it was wrong. There are more problem coming and Aichi is hiding a secret that Aichi is actually a girl and something evil will tried to capture her. Why? Find out in this story and this is Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

**In some place in Cray there is 13 people in some room talking about something**

"So how is the condition of Ai-sama?" the first one said

"Nothing wrong but i think Void will doing something about her" the second one said

"Void still didn't know about her right" the fourth one said

"But i think it's only matter of time until Void know'' the third one said

"that's true" everyone said except the third one

"So what should we do?" the fifth one said

"I think we have to wait first " the seventh one said

"Until when? until void take her and destroy the world "the eight one said

"I think we should support Ai-sama without her knowing it" the sixth one said

"How?" the ninth one said

"Using this,of course" the sixth one said

the sixth one took a deck and put it at the table

"But Ai-sama still didn't remember us,right? the tenth one said

"So like i said we protect her without her knowing using this deck" the sixth one said

"That's a nice idea" the eleventh one said

"We just put this deck in her bag and make sure she is okay" twelve one said

"Sure,until she regained her twelve of us will protect her at any cost" the first one said

"Don't you mean thirteen of us" the sixth one said

"Oohh sorry i mean thirteen of us" the first one said

"You always forgot about me" the thirteen one said

"Sorry sorry'' the first one said

"Anyway let's do this" the fourth one said

"YA!" everyone said in unison

* * *

 **At Miyaji academy**

 **Aichi POV**

"This is what we call the age of this age of globalization,what used to be common knowledge no longer ...How will you survive,Aichi Sendou" the teacher said

"yes?" i said

"Sendou,as a young an living in this age of globalization,how would you like to get by?"

"U-Um..Uh.."

"What's he so nervous about?'' one of the classmate said

"It's probably just an act" another classmate said

"I think this is the first time he's spoken since transferring to this high school." another class mate said

"What's the problem,Sendou?" the teacher said

"I...I,uh...i guess i'd like to take good care of my hobby" i said

"Hobby?what is it?"

Everyone in the class room staring at aichi

"Um...it's,uh... cardfight for example.." i said

"Cardfight? and that's how you live your life?" teacher said

"No,n-never mind" i said

Sveryone in class is murmur about it

"Quiet" the teacher said "Our goal here at Miyaji academy is to cultivate young people so that they thrive in the age of ,the object of your devotion seems to be popular these days,but don't u think focusing on academics would a better use of your time,Sendou?"

"S-Sorry..." i said and sit down in embarrassment _"th-that didn"t go well..."_

 ** _In this time Aichi didn't realize there is a creature put something in his bag and quickly disappear_  
**

"boring dude" Naoki Ishida said in mind

* * *

 **After school**

 **Naoki POV**

 _"It like,there isn't anything you can be really be passionate about here..."_ i think

I look at Sendou

 _"What was his name .. Aichi Sendou? That guy "_

I look at him put out something from his bag and put it in his bag again and i follow him until i arrive at some shop

"Card Capital?" i said and i enter and confused

"What is this shop?"

"This is a trading card game shop"

I see Sendou and look at him look different from school

 **Aichi POV**

I see Naoki-kun and somehow i cardfight with last damage fall at his damage zone

"That's 6 th damage" i said

I look at him and he ran away after buy his trial deck.I run outside and meet with kai,miwa,morikawa and Izaki

 **In card capital**

"So you had your first cardfight with someone from same high school..." Miwa said

"But i got caught up in it and won..."

"Nah,you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid,Aichi" Chris said

"Cause no matter how many times you told him,he kept calling all of his cards,even the ones he could've used for guarding" Lee said

After Lee said that,Miwa and Izaki look at Morikawa

"What're you lookin' at?!" Morikawa said

"Beginners have the tendecy to devote themselves to type's not popular with the ladies..." Ali said

"As if you're the popular one..." Morikawa said

"Huh,don't you know how many girlfriend i have?"

"...What? No,i didn't know!"

Ali scoffed

"You laughin" at me,you little rat?!" Morikawa shouted

"You can't find a fellow Vanguard player in a good school like Miyaji Academy?"Izaki said

" yes,Miyaji Academy is a school that focuses on preparing for studies ,so there aren't kids who are interested..." i said

"I see...We've got a Vanguard boom at our transfer over?" Miwa said

"Thank you" i said

I didn't realized that Morikawa is checking my bag.

"AICHI!" Morikawa shouted

"W-what is it morikawa-kun? i said

"Why you didn't tell me u have another deck? you are my first pupil you know"

I sweat drop at the part of the first pupil but i confused

"Another deck? i only have one deck" i said

this make Kai raise an eyebrow

"But there is,LOOK!" Morikawa said

he raised a white deck and i take it

"Whose deck is this?"

"Check the card first" Kai said

"uumm.." i took one card from the deck and look at it

"Harmonics Messiah?' i look at the level "i-it"s grade 4"

"What?" everyone said

"Look" i show the card to everyone

"Give it to me!" Morikawa shouted

Before morikawa can take it,he is blocked by kai.

"Let me see it" Kai said

"Sure" i said

 _"It's really grade 4" Kai said in mind_

"Keep this deck for a while maybe the owner will take it back" Kai said

"O-okay" i said and look at the card once more _''it's weird..i think i know about this unit"_

i shook my head to relax myself

"And about that Ishida Naoki,if he buy a deck he must be interested about cardfight" Kai said

"Ahh.. that's right. I have to reach him out" i said

"Huh...keep are leader,right?

"Umm..thank you,Kai-kun"

* * *

 **After that,I go home as usual.**

In Aichi bedroom,Aichi is check the white deck once more

 _"Whose deck is this?"_ i observe the card carefully

Suddenly, i see two person,one person look like a little kid maybe the same age as Emi,Her hair is green and the other person is wearing white simple dress and her hair is blue until the little girl call "one-san" to the person that wear white dress

 _"W-what is that?" i think i'm too tired.i will go to sleep_

* * *

 **In some place in cray**

the creature that put the deck in Aichi bag go to the lap of the sixth person

"Do you do your job?" the sixth person said

The creature nod

"Good boy" the sixth person said and pat the creature

"Done,already?" the first one said

"Yup" the sixth person said

"Nice work...now we only have to wait"

"Yea.."

"why don't we send someone to guard Ai-sama?Isn't it a good idea?"the fourth person said from nowhere

"Nice idea" the first and the sixth person said in unison

"So who will go?" the fourth person said

"You,Percifal" the first person said

"Of course you" the sixth person said

"Fine" the fourth person that introduced to be Percifal "What will you do then,Hikari and Hibiki"

"We are girls,we will watch from distance" The first person that introduced to be Hikari

"That true" the fourth person that introduced to be Hibiki

"Then,i will go maybe i will stay at earth for long the other that i go to earth" percival said

"Bye" Hikari said

"Ok,good luck" Hibiki said

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Aichi POV**

"there is two transfer student that join us today" teacher said

everyone in class murmur about it

"come in,you two'' teacher said

Two person come first one is Kourin.i shocked to see Kourin here,and the other person is a boy that has a golden eyes and silver hair.

Everyone in classroom become crazy to see idol and handsome boy in the classroom

"Quiet,everyone" teacher said "Introduce yourselves"

the two person introduce themselves after being told by the teacher

"My name is Tatsunagi to meet you all" Kourin said

"My name is to meet you" Percival said

"Kyaaa..." Almost everyone in class shouted

"Quiet! kourin,your seat will be behind sendou and percival,your seat will be beside sendou" teacher said

The two of them go to their appointed seat

"U..Umm..Ano.." i said

"Long time no see,Sendou aichi" Kourin said

"Ahh..Long time no see Kourin-san" i said

After that conversation everyone look at me,even at the study lesson

Break time

"Sendou-kun,how do you know kourin-san" one of classmates said

"Yea,how" another classmate said

"Uhh...it's long stories"i said

'Heh.." they said

 **Percival POV**

 _"they are too close too Ai-sama.i will kill them now..' i stared at them_

the classmate that notice the stare of percival quickly back off

 _"finally" i sighed_

"Thank you,percifal-san" Aichi said

"No need formality,Just call me percifal,aichi-san" i said

"Umm..i can't do that"Aichi said

"it's okay, you can call me like you want" i said

"Then,percifal-san" Aichi said and smiled

 _"it that smile ...i miss that smile" i thought_

"Is there something wrong,percival-san?" Aichi ask with worried looks

"Nothing wrong,Aichi-san" i said

"I'm glad" Aichi said with relieved face

 _"she still really kind even thought that cruel past that she has here..i'm glad i came here"i thought_

"Umm...percival-san" Aichi said

"Yes"

"Do you like vanguard?"

"Of course"

"R-Really?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go to card capital with me?"

"Sure"

"Then we will go after school is over"

"Okay,Aichi-san"

* * *

 **After school,Aichi and Percival go to Card capital they arrived,Aichi was being shouted by Morikawa because Kourin problem**

"Shut up" Percival said

Everyone look at percival with confused look except Aichi

"Who are you!" Morikawa shouted

"My name is percival and lower your voice it noisy you know" Percival said

"What!" Morikawa shouted louder

"Shut up you" Misaki said with glare eyes that make morikawa instantly became quiet

 _"Scary" everyone thought except Percival and Kai_

"So what are you doing here" Kai said

"None of your business,right" Percival said

After Percival said that,Kai is surrounded by fierce aura and they stared at each other more than five in card capital didn't dare to disturb , Aichi broke their stare by clapping his of them immediatly look at aichi.

"Umm...i invite percival-san here because he said he like there any problem?" Aichi said

"Nothing..."Kai said with a little red blushes in his face

"Ahh..it's already this late.i should go home now" Aichi said and walk towards the door

"I will follow,Aichi-san" Percival said

"S-sure"Aichi said and walk outside with percival

Kai look at them and jealous

 _"what was i thinking? why was i jealous? i'm not gay,right" kai thought with fierce aura in him_

* * *

 **At the way to Aichi home**

"U-um percival-san,where are you living?" Aichi said

"Still don't know"

"E-eh,you didn't have place to stay"

"Nope"

 _"How can he talk so easily like that" Aichi thought and sweat drop_

"Then,do you want to stay at my house?"

"I can?"

"Of course,my mom is kind and my room is little big so you can sleep with me but is it okay you sleep on the floor?"

"It more than enough,Aichi-san"

"It settle then,i will talk with my mother"

* * *

 **At Aichi house**

"I'm back" Aichi said

"Sorry for the disturbing" Percival said

"You bring friend home,Aichi? Shizuka introduced to be Aichi mother

" Mom,can he stay with us? he didn't have place to stay so.."

"Sure,the more the merrier"

"Thank you,mom"

"So what is your name?"

"My name is you for letting me stay here" Percival said and bow

"Aichi! you already home" Emi said "Who is he?" after see Percival

"Hi, name is percival amd he will stay at our home from now on" Aichi said

"Ohh..Hello, name is Sendou Emi to meet you" Emi said

"Nice too meet you too" Percival said

"Now..now,don't just stand Percival bed" Shizuka said

"Okay" Aichi said "Here,i will lead you to my room"

"Okay,Aichi-san"

* * *

 **At the evening**

Aichi is drawing something in some is about cardfight vanguard club

"Aichi-san,do you want to make vanguard club?" Percival ask

"Yes,i want try" Aichi said

"Then,may i join as well?"

"Of course'' Aichi replied with smile

"So what should we do?"

"First,maybe we should find more member"

"Then,we will do it tomorrow ,Aichi-san"

"Sure"

They prepared to sleep in the bed and Percival sleep in is sleep very fast

 _"i think i go to earth isn't bad at all" percival thought and fall sleep_

* * *

 _This is my first fan i'm sorry if i make review and i hope you like the there is something wrong please tell me i will change it  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Aichi and Percival at school gate distribute paper about cardfight. Kourin that happen to just arrive, look at the paper,and decide to join. Suddenly many students want to join because Kourin

"Only the one that serious can join the club"Kourin said

"We're serious" students said

"Then,the one that can defeat me and aichi can join"

The student look at aichi because they think aichi is weak. After aichi and kourin fight them all,none of them win

"None of them win,huh..Then,we will start cardfight club only three of us" kourin said,Aichi and percival nodded

That's when Naoki came along and said he want to join

"Ishida-kun! So you interested in Vanguard after all?" Aichi said

"Yeah.A little.."

"If you can beat me,we'll let you join the club"Kourin said

"Of course" Naoki said and take out his deck

"Don't worry.I'm not go easy with you"

"Bring it on!"

So the fight they both at 4 damage until kourin started speaking

"You're an absolute beginner,aren't you? You've just learned the rules" Kourin said

"How did you know?" Naoki replied,Aichi just laugh a little

"During my last attack with salome,you guard with 10000,but if i draw even one trigger with my drive check,what do you think would've happened?"

"Um.." Naoki said and realized it

"Salome had an extra critical,so that's 2 damage"

"Right now,my damage is 4,so..Uh oh" Naoki said _'i 've gotta think that far ahead with Vanguard attacks..'_ "Awesome! Vanguard is a blast!"

"Well,straightforwardness is your good ,do you want to continue playing? I don't mind if you get a little better at it before taking the challenge again."

"No,i'm ready now!" Naoki said and Kourin is bit shocked with it "This match isn't about whether i have a chance of winning or not.I really wanna be a part of this club.I wanna play vanguard with Aichi Sendou" Naoki continued

 _'With Ai-sama' percival thought_

 _'With Aichi...?' Kourin thought_

"I remember, You went to Miyaji Academy once before,didn't you? Naoki said

Aichi nod and said,"Right,for elementary school..."

"I've been here the whole time but you went to another middle school.R-Right..I'm thinking the reason was something that happened in elementary school" Aichi nodded "You always to get beaten up back then,both in and out school..."

 _'What? He know and didn't stop it' percival thought and have fierce aura 'i will punish ..' percival thought again and interrupted by naoki_

"It may sound like i wasn't care and i didn't try to save you.I didn't do anything...I'm as bad as those jerks who drove you away!"

"No,that's not true!" Aichi said

"No,it's bothered me all this time!So now that you've come back to high school and i see you tryin' to establish a new club,i can't help but wanna be part of it!"

"Ishida.."

"You've completely different from before,maybe the reason you changed because of this!" Naoki said and raised the card that in his hand

Aichi nodded and say "that's right,Vanguard changed me"

"I wanna change, the middle of this lousy high school life,i wanna find something i can really be passionate about!"

"Ishida!" Aichi exclaimed

"Call me Naoki,Aichi!"

"Do your best,Naoki!"

 _'Hoh..talk casually to Ai-sama is unforgivable but i think i will let that pass . Ai-sama look happy anyway' Percival thought and smiled_

After that,Naoki managed to beat Kourin and join the welcome naoki and After that Naoki run to the crowd and proud he can join the club. Aichi invite naoki if he want to go to card capital with him and of course Naoki agreed

* * *

 **At card capital**

"oohhh...this is the person you talking about" Miwa said

"Yup,His name is Naoki Ishida"Aichi introduced

"My name is Miwa taishi" and he point at kai "His name is Toshiki kai"

"My great me is Kamui Katsuragi" Kamui said and he point at misaki "Her name is Misaki Tokura"

"Hello" Misaki said

"My name is the strongest katsumi morikawa,remember it well" morikawa said and everyone sweat drop at the part" the strongest "

"Don't mind him, by the way my name is Izaki" Izaki said

"Nice to meet you" Naoki said and bow "By the way,Aichi,Fight me" Naoki said and took out his deck

"Sure" Aichi said

* * *

 **In some place in darkness**

"So what are you planning,Void-sama?" a voice said

"Still don't know. Do you have plan,link joker?" Void said

"I think i have one,void-sama"

"what is it?"

"why don't we check on earth? maybe we will find something intresting there,Void-sama"

"Nice idea,i'm bored anyway"

"By the way,Void-sama,what exactly you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for someone.I search her more than 15 years already .She hold really great power beyond your imagination"

"Maybe we will find her in earth,Void-sama" Link joker said,bow and leave the room

 _'Who exactly void-sama search for? i'm being curious now' Link joker thought and smile a little_

* * *

 **In earth**

Aichi is still cardfight with Naoki .Suddenly Aichi fell goose bump and saw some vision. Aichi saw a girl that wear white dress singing in front of 13 people and one of them clinging to her after she finish singing

"Do you enjoy it,chris? the girl ask and smiled

"I enjoy it so much,Ai one-san"

"I'm glad" the girl say and pat chris head

Aichi back to reality and shook her head _'W-What is that?'_ that action being notice by Kai and Percival

"Are you okay,Aichi-san?" Percival askedc

Aichi look tired

"I-I'm fine" aichi said and shook her head again

"Are you sure,Aichi?" Kai said

"U-Um..."

"Aichi,it's your turn now" Naoki said

"A-ah..sorry,i will take my turn then"

After that,Aichi finished the game and sit next to percival

 _'Ai-sama look she okay? i ask her and she said she is fine but i'm not to sure'_

"Aichi-san,shall we go home?" Percival ask

"Sure,i'm little tired today"

"You live with him?" Kai ask with jealous eyes

 _'Him? Ahh... he still don't know Ai-sama is a girl' percival thought_

"Yes" percival said

"Why you live with him?" Kai ask again

"None of your business" percival said

And it's happen again. They stared each other for long time..

"I invite him because he say he doesn't have place to stay" Aichi finally said and stop their stare again

"O-ohh..." Kai said with red fierce aura

Aichi noticed the aura quickly pull percival and go went home

"Bye,eveyone" Aichi said

"Bye" everyone said in unison

"Ah.." Kai said

 _'Hmph..why always him,Aichi..' Kai thought and shook his thought 'what was i'm thinking? i'm not jealous' but kai action and his thought totally different. Miwa that notice Kai being jealous and he smiled.'Look like i have something fun to play' Miwa thought_

* * *

 **The next morning**

Aichi is still sleeping and Percival is already awake when Percival notice something wrong with Aichi and he check her that Aichi is having a fever.  
Then percival told Shizuka that aichi is sick

 **At Aichi school**

Naoki opened the door

"Hello,kourin and percival" Naoki said

"Hello" both of them said

Then Naoki approach Percival

"Percival,where is aichi? i'm sure you know" Naoki ask

"Aichi is having fever"

"I see.." Naoki said and sit in his chair

 _'Why should i go to school when Ai-sama is having fever..Huh..' Percival thought_

When break time,it's look like there was someone stalker kourin and the person that told to be stalker caught by Naoki. The stalker with proudly introduced his name is Shingo Komoi and he challange Naoki to long time,Finally shingo won and he told the reason that he follow them not because kourin,but because Aichi and Percival told shingo about Aichi condition

"What? My Idol is sick" Shingo said and have anime tears come out

"Yea.." Percival said

"But you are good at vanguard,you should join already"Naoki said

"i'm already want to join but being interrupted by you" Shingo said and raise his glasses

Suddenly there is announcement about if there isn't five members in the club that club will be disband and the member must be at instantly look for last member because aichi is sick , Out of nowhere suddenly Misaki appear and join then they go to student president council,the president whether he want or not they already fullfil the requirment. they have their own club though they only use physic room for the club.

"By the way,where is aichi?" Misaki ask

"He is sick" Naoki said

Suddenly percival feel something _'there is someone_ _communicate with Ai-sama..who is that.i should go check' percival thought_

"I will go home now" Percival said

"Okay,see you hi to aichi from me" Naoki said

"Okay"

Percival run from the school to Aichi house at the speed of the light

"Why he run so fast?" Kourin said after saw percival from the window

"Dunno" Misaki said

* * *

 **At Aichi house**

"Aichi,stay lay down. I will go to buy ingredient for dinner and some medicine for you" Shizuka said

"Okay,mom" Aichi said weakly

Shizuka leave the room to let aichi sleep soundly

In Aichi dream

"Ai.." a voice said

"W-who are you?" Aichi said

"My name isn't important but i'm here to tell you something"

"tell me what?"

"Some evil force will come to get you and unleash your power even though you still don't remember you hold great power enough too destroy the world"

"D-Destroy the world" Aichi shocked

"Yea..maybe i will see you soon"

"W-Wait" and the voice dissapear

In real world,Aichi is awake and thought about the voice that talk to her in her dream 'W-What's that?"

* * *

"Ai-sama!" Percival shouted after arrived at Aichi room

"H-Huh?"

Percival look at Aichi only to find out that Aichi is changing her clothes and he immediately blushes

"KYA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" aichi shouted

Percival immediately close the door and at that time,aichi is already finish changing her clothes and open the door

"What is it,percival-san?" Aichi ask with little blush in her face

"I'm so sorry,Aichi-san" Percival apologize and bow

"Ahh..it's my fault,too because forget to close the door" Aichi said "But why did you me "Ai-sama" just now?" Aichi ask

"H-huh? it's must be your imagination ,Aichi-san" Percival said

"Maybe" aichi said and nodded

'She still dense as ever' Percival thought

"Aichi-san"

"Yes?"

"Is there someone talked to you just now?"

"H-Hum" Aichi said and thought "There is someone when i'm sleeping,i think it's a boy based in the voice..But how did you know"

"Just got a feeling like that" Percival said _'This is bad,whoever it is the one that communicated with Ai-sama is dangerous'_

"Aichi-san,do you still have a fever?" Percival ask

"Nope,i already fine.I'm sorry i make you worried" Aichi said and bow

"It's nothing,Aichi-san"

Suddenly the front door open and Shizuka enter

"Aichi,are you already fine?"

"Already,mom"

"Thank goodness"

"Sorry for making you worry"

"Just go to sleep. You must go to school tomorrow,right?

Aichi nodded

* * *

 **The next morning  
**

"Aichi-san,please wake up" Percival said

"Five more minutes" Aichi said and go to sleep again

"But it's already late,Aichi-san"

"WHAT!" Aichi shouted and rushed to prepare herself

percival chuckle and thought _'Still_ _the same Ai-sama the only one that change is her memories...i hope she regained her memories fast"_

"Come on, we're already late" Aichi said and open the front door

"Coming" Percival said

 **In the school**

"Good morning" Percival and Aichi said

"Morning" Kourin said

"Morning" Naoki said and approach Aichi "Aichi,you already okay?"

"Yes,Naoki-kun.I'm already for making you worry"

"No,by the way vanguard club already is 6 member in the club" Naoki said with big smile

"Really?6 member? i know kourin,percival,you and me,but who the other 2 members?"

"It's Misaki and Shingo"

"Ohhhh...i know misaki but which one is Shingo?"

"That one" Naoki said and pointed at Shingo

Shingo noticed the point and introduce him self

"My name is Komoi Shingo,Nice to meet you,sendou-kun"

"Nice to meet you too,shingo-kun"

 _'Finally i can talk with sendou-kun" shingo thought and having anime tears_

"Where is our club?" Aichi ask

"It's at physics room" Naoki said

"Ohh..."

"Then shingo-kun,do you want to go to card capital with us?" Aichi ask

"Of course, i want to go,Sendou-kun"

"That settle then" Aichi said but confused "But who is captain and Vice-captain of our club?"

"Of course the captain is you Aichi" Naoki said

Aichi shocked and said "Ehh?! but why me?"

"You are the one that make the club,right,Aichi..You should be the captain"Kourin said after appear of nowhere

"K-Kourin-san" Aichi said

"When you were there?" Naoki said with shocked face

"i already here since you talk about card capital" Kourin said

"Ohh..."

"Then who is the vice-captain? Aichi ask

"We still haven't decide about it" Shingo said

"Then,as the club activity,Why not we go to card capital together?"

"Sure" everyone said in unison

* * *

 **At some place in earth  
**

"Void-sama,we already arrived at earth now what will we do now?" Link joker said

"Link joker" Void said and handed out something to him

"What is this,Void-sama?

"Tell your agent to search her using that"

"Using this crystal?How?

"When she near,that crystal would shine and there will be a light that shows who she is and be careful maybe her guardian is near"

"I see,i will tell my agent then"

"Hurry up,okay"

"Yes"

After Link joker leave,he called the agent

"Yes,Link joker-sama"

"Bring two another person with you and search for someone" He said and give the crystal to the agent "The crystal would shine and there will be a light that shows who she is and Void-sama message that you should be careful because maybe her guardian is near"

"Yes,Link joker-sama"

The agent leave and go to somewhere else.

"Kuro,Hiro we got mission to do" The agent said

"Ehh...Can we do it later,Shiro?" Kuro ask

"No,it's directly from Void-sama order" Shiro said

"Fine"

"What should we do?" Hiro ask

"We being order to search someone"

"Okay,we should start now"

Then they teleport to somewhere and start searching

* * *

 **In card capital  
**

Aichi and the other are busy with Aichi win against Shingo, aichi sit beside Percival that make Kai jealous a little bit and Miwa realized it

"Kai,are you jealous?" Miwa ask

"No way" Kai replied

"Ohhh~ i'm not to sure about that" Miwa said with smirked smile

"Hmph"

That when 3 people enter and one of them hold the crystal

"She is here" Shiro said

"Which one?" Hiro said

Everyone look at them with confused look because they wear black and red clothes

 _'This is there are enemy' percival thought_

That when percival heard someone exclaimed

"What!" Aichi exclaimed because Shiro hold aichi hand "Let me go!"

That when Kai stand up from his chair and throw away Shiro hand from aichi

"What are you doing?" Kai ask

"I don't have any business with you" Shiro replied

That when shiro whisper something to Hiro and Kuro to take Aichi suddenly,Kuro appear behind Aichi,knocked aichi and Aichi Kuro dissapear and appear at the first place he stand.

"What!" Kai exclaimed "Aichi"

"What are you doing?" Naoki ask

"Release Sendou-kun now" Shingo said

"Oii..Release aichi now" Misaki said

"Aichi!" Kourin exclaimed

"We are just doing our mission" Shiro said

Before they can get out of the shop,the shop was surrounded by blue flame. all turned their attention to Percival

"LET GO OF AI-SAMA NOW!" percival shouted

"Sorry,but we cannot do that" Hiro said

"I see..."Percival said with relaxed face

"How can you relax like that?" everyone shouted except Hiro,Kuro,Shiro

"Don't worry,i will end this fast" Percival said with smirk that make everyone goose bumps..

After percival said that,The enemy that took Aichi immediately destroyed in an percival took Aichi from the enemy.

"If you try to do something like that again.I will killed you" Percival said with stare eyes and killing aura

"Cihh...Retreat now" Shiro said

"Yea..."

And the enemy dissapear

 _'what just happen here?' everyone thought with blank face_

"What have you done?" Kai ask

"Don't you see what i just do?" Percival replied

"We see it and we need explanation" Misaki said

That when Kamui,Eiji and Reiji enter the card capital and see the situation

"What is happening here?" Kamui ask

"Yup.."

"WIHH?

Then,Kamui realized aichi is being carried by Percival and rush to their side

"Oni-san? What happen to him?" Kamui ask

"He almost being kidnapped by some stranger and percival help him" Kourin said

"Kidnapped? Why they want to kidnapped Aichi oni-san?

 _'Should i just tell them the truth that Ai-sama is a 's frutasting to hear them say Ai-sama is "BOY" Percival thought_

"Hello! we need explanation here" Naoki said

"U-umm..it's hard to explained" Percival said

That's when aichi seem to wake up and look around

"What did just happen?" Aichi ask with confused look

"You almost being kidnapped and Percival saved you" Kai said

"Thank you,Percival-san but can you put me down?" Aichi ask

"Ahh..sure" Percival replied and put aichi down

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. please review this story .please looking forward to the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, this my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if I make mistakes and I'm trying to change my style for writing this story .I hope you like it.(PS: In this story, Team SIT and Dreadnought already know each other with Aichi and others except Percival) ok now, Let's start the chapter 3 ~^.^~

* * *

After Percival put Aichi down, Percival told Aichi to go home first. At first, Aichi refuses but after thinking about it she agreed.

"Now, you are going to tell us what is going on" Kai said after check that Aichi already left

Everyone in card capital nodded but when Percival want to explained, there was a figure enter the card capital

"Hello~ Everyone" the figure said

Everyone shocked to see him except Percival

"What are you doing here, Suzugamori Ren?" Misaki ask

"Don't be so cruel, Misa-ki" Ren replied

"Misaki!"

"I just came here because i'm bored" Ren said

Sweat dropped

"Can you just leave? we have something important to discuss here" Kourin said

"Eh~I just arrived here, Where is Aichi-kun? I don't see him here"

"Aichi already leave" Kourin said

"Who is he?" Naoki said pointed at ren

"What, you don't know? He is the leader of AL4,How can you don't know?" Shingo said

"I guess i don't like to read some news" Naoki sighed

"That why you are a pourcupine head .Someone like you wouldn't want read some information "Shingo said and raised his glasses

"What was that?! At least I'm not wearing something weird like a Granny glasses!" Naoki Shouted

"What!"

"GRAINY GLASSES!"

"PORCUPINE HEAD"

they argued and stared at each other

"Shut up ! Don't shouted in the shop" Misaki shouted and stared at them

Instantly, Naoki and Shingo stop fighting . Sweat drop...

That's when Ren noticed Percival and stared at him for a moment. Percival noticed the stared

"What?" Percival ask

"U-Um...your hair is awesome, you know" Ren replied

Sweat dropped

"Huh?!" Percival said

"Suzugamori Ren ,If you don't have any business here , please leave now!" Misaki shouted and pointed at the door

"I have a business in here" Ren said

"What is it?" Kourin ask

Suddenly Ren face become the serious one (Like when he is in the condition controlled by psyqualia) and everyone shiver except kai and percival

"You" Ren said and pointed at Percival

"What?" Percival said

"Follow me. We need to talked for a while"

 _'He is the one that has psyqualia. Maybe he is the one that communicated with Ai-sama on the other day? i should find out'_ Percival thought

"Fine"

They walked towards the exit as they leave the card capital, everyone have a blank face

"Wait a minute" Kai exclaimed

"What?" Kourin said

"We forgot to ask him to explained to us"

"Oh...yeah,i totally forgot about that" Miwa said

Sweat dropped

"Maybe we ask him tomorrow" Misaki said

"But if we delayed,Don't you see that Aichi almost kidnapped there" Kourin said

Silence...

"But it's strange,you know.."Naoki said

Everyone look at Naoki

"What is strange?" Kamui said

"Didn't you noticed that percival call Aichi 'Ai-sama'?" Naoki ask

Everyone thought about it and realized

"Ahhh...That's true" Shingo said

"But why he call aichi 'Ai-sama'?" Kourin said

"Dunno" Misaki said

"Maybe we should find out now" Miwa said

"How?" Everyone replied

"Easy,go to Aichi house and ask him"

"Nice idea" Misaki said

When they finish talking,Shin enter the card capital

"What's everyone doing here?" Shin ask

"Shin-san,we want to go ,please take care of the shop" Misaki said

Everyone make their way to exit, Leaving Shin alone

 _'You guys are cruel'_ Shin thought

* * *

At Aichi's House

The bell ringing

"Aichi, Can you open the door?" Shizuka said

"Sure"

Aichi head towards to the front door and open it.

"Hi, Aichi" Miwa said

"E-Everyone? What are you doing here?" Aichi said

"We just bored and come to visit" Miwa said

"Miwa.. " Kai sighed

"Anyway, please come in''

Everyone enter Aichi house and sit in the living room

"So, Aichi. How is your condition?" Misaki ask

"I'm fine now. Thank you for worrying about me"Aichi said

"By the way, where is Percival?" Kourin ask

"I don't know. After he told me to go home. I haven't see him"

"Ohhh.."

At outside, It was raining hard and lightning sound can be heard

"Huh? Is it raining outside? Naoki asked

"I will go check" Misaki said

Misaki walked toward the window and saw it was raining outside.

"It's raining" Misaki said

Shizuka enter the living room

"It's raining outside. So maybe you should stay here for tonight" Shizuka said

"But…" Misaki said

"Don't be to shy" Shizuka said

"Aichi, can we stay tonight?" Naoki asked

"Sure"

"Then, it's decided" Miwa said

"Yeah" Kai said

"Then, you guys will sleep in the living room. I will go to cook some dinner" Shizuka said and head towards to the kitchen

"Then, I will take your mattress for you guys" Aichi said

"I will help you" Kai said and stand up

"Sure"

* * *

In the storage

"Where is the mattress?" Kai said

"It was there"

Aichi pointed at the mattress

"Come on"

Aichi nodded. After they take the mattress , they go back to the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room

"You guys, did you realized?" Miwa asked

"Realized what?" Misaki said

"That Kai has weak spot in Aichi"

"Brother Aichi?" Kamui said

That's when Aichi and Kai come and stand behind Miwa. Everyone realized except Miwa and Misaki

"That's right" Miwa said

"Why?" Misaki ask

"I think Kai love Aichi" Miwa said

Everyone have a shocked face except Kai who who has red fierce aura

"What?" Everyone shouted except Kai and Aichi

"Where do you get that conclusion?" Kourin said

"Instinct" Miwa said

Sweat drop

"Ummm..I think you have a problem" Naoki said

Miwa confused

"Why?"

"Miwa!" Kai said with fierce aura

Miwa look behind and flinched

"Yo..Kai" Miwa said with frightened face

Kai drag Miwa for his punishment. Sweat drop

"Here"

Aichi hand out the mattress

"Thank you, Brother Aichi"

"No problem"

"Everyone, Dinner is ready"

Everyone head to kitchen room

"Arah…Why you are full of bruises?

"I mess with something wrong" Miwa replied

Everyone laughed

* * *

In some place

"I'm sorry, Link joker-sama" Shiro said

"He's too strong" Kuro said

Hiro nodded

"Do you remember the girl?" Link joker said

"Yes,But…there's something strange" Hiro said

"What is that?"

"She wear boy uniform.." Hiro replied

Shiro and Kuro nodded

"Are you sure?" Link joker ask

"Yes"

"Let me see the girl"

Shiro showed the picture

"Hmmm…Where do you find her?"

"In some card shop named card capital" Kuro said

"Okay..You may leave and wait for the next order

"Yes" They said

They bowed before coming out from the room

'I have to inform this to Void-sama.." Link joker thought

Link joker head towards some place

"Void-sama"

"Yes?"

"I found her"

Void look really happy

"Oh..Then bring her here"

"That's the problem, void-sama"

"Problem?"

"Ye, when my agent already captured her ,her guardian beat my agent so easily"

"Ohh.."

"Then you go Link joker"

"Yes"

"Do it properly"

Link Joker bowed and get out of the room

'Now then what should I do?' Link joker said

* * *

The next morning

They go different way because their school is different. Aichi and the other already arrived at classroom and saw Percival seat is empty.

"Aichi, do you know where is Percival? Naoki asked

"He call me yesterday that he has business" Aichi replied

"Ohh…..what business?"

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me"

Aichi seat in her seat and thinking about yesterday

~Flash back~

When Aichi told to go home by Percival. She walked towards until she saw a man that has grey hair leaning on the wall. The man noticed Aichi and walked towards her

"Ai" the man said

"Huh?" Aichi said

"Don't you remember me?" The man asked

Aichi think about it and realized the man voice is the same with the one that communicated with her in the other day

"It's you" Aichi exclaimed

"Yes, I came here to warn you that the evil force already make their plan to captured you"

Aichi shocked

"Why me?"

"I told you, right. You have a great power and the enemies want you"

Silence

"Anyway, I will protect you from distance"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you want to protect me?"

The man thought about it and smiled

"You still don't remember but you save me"

"Me?"

The man nodded

"By the way, what's your name? Aichi asked with smile

"My name is Ibuki" Ibuki said

"Nice name"

Ibuki laughed

"What?"

"You are still the same"

"Huh?"

"By the way , I will leave now"

"Ok" Aichi said with confused look

Ibuki patted Aichi head and say good bye to her

~Flashback end~

Kourin noticed Aichi is thinking about something

"Aichi"

That broke Aichi thought

"Yes?"

"Do you have any problem?"

"Nothing, Kourin-san"

"Ohh…."

'Maybe i should ask Takuto about yesterday' Kourin thought

After school

Naoki approach Aichi

"Aichi, you go to card capital today?" Naoki said

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

After a while, finally they arrived at card capital .

"Hello everyone" Naoki and Aichi said

"Hello" Everyone replied

"Aichi, fight me" Naoki said and pull out his deck

"Sure"

Then, they proceed to the standing battle. After a while the fight end

"I'm lost" Naoki said

"But your skill is improved, Naoki-kun"

"I am?"

Aichi nodded and smile

'Wow..he's cute.' Naoki thought

"Naoki-kun" Aichi said

Aichi waved at him and broke Naoki thought

"Yes,Aichi?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?"

Aichi sighed

"I tell you if you want to another round of cardfight with me?

"Maybe tomorrow"

Aichi nodded and sit beside Kai

"Kai-kun?" Aichi said

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look tired, you know"

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

Kai nodded

'Then I will go home now" Aichi said

Aichi go towards the door

"Bye, everyone"

"Bye, Aichi"

At the way home , Aichi felt something but ignored it .Suddenly Aichi being hit by someone and fainted. The person carry Aichi in his back and teleport with her to somewhere

* * *

~Meanwhile in Card capital~

Percival enter the card capital and he look like to search for someone

"Where is Aichi-san?"

"He already went home" Misaki said

"What?" Percival said with shocked face

"I told you he went home already"

"But I didn't see him when I'm on my way here…" Percival said

Kai flinched

"What?" Everyone said

"So where is he now?" Miwa said

"Try to call him" Misaki said

Miwa nodded and call him but not connected

'This is bad..i cannot detect Ai-sama but she can' He thought and shiver 'If I teleport she here and she know that I lost Ai-sama track. I will be dead…but that wasn't important. Ai-sama is more important' Percival thought

Percival use his power to teleport someone. Everyone shocked to see a girl that has green hair. Her height is the same with Emi. The girl look around and noticed Percival

"Percival , why you teleport me here?" The girl asked with cheerful face

"Who is she?" Kai asked

"Just shut up for a moment ,will you? Percival said

"What?!" Kai said

"Kai.." Miwa said

Kai decided to listen

"Chris, I need you to help me with something" Percival said

"Sure, but where is Ai one-san?"

'Ai one-san?' Eveyone thought except Percival and Chris

"T-That's..Umm.." Percival said with doubt voice

"You lost her track, didn't you? Chris said with dark aura

"Yes.."

"HAISH ! WHY YOU ARE SO CARELESS? HUH! ANSWER ME!" She shouted

Everyone have a shocked face except Percival who has a face of despair

"I'm having some business and I just came back"

"WHICH BUSINESS IS IMPORTANT, AI ONE-SAN OR THAT BUSINESS OF YOURS!"

"Of course,Ai-sama"

"BUT WHY YOU LOST HER TRACK?"

'Her?!" Everyone thought except Percival and Chris

"I'm sorry, Chris"

"So, you transport me here so I can search for her, right?

Percival nodded

"Jeez, If something happen to Ai one-san, I will make you regret that you lost track of Ai one-san" Chris said with fierce aura

Chris used her power to search Aichi location. After some time, Chris found Aichi in some place in Cray that full of darkness

"She is here" Chris said and showed to Percival

"I see, let's go"

Chris nodded

"Oii.. We are still here,you know" Kamui said

"Yea" Naoki said

"So where is Aichi?"

"We find her already" Percival said

"Her? I have wondering but why you say aichi is 'her' not 'him" Kai said

Percival cover his mouth after realized what is he saying

"You know something about Aichi, Don't you? And when Aichi almost kidnapped yesterday you still haven't explained what happen" Kai said with curious face

Meanwhile when they are talking. In some place, there was a girl that wear blue dress and her hair is blue until her waist. Her hand and feet was chained with something on the bed.

* * *

This is the end of the story. Please review this story and i hope you like the story and HAPPY BIRTHDAY,AICHI!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. This is the chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Now Let' s start the story

* * *

 **At Card Capital**

"So, explained now!" Kai said

"I will explained it later. Ai-sama is in danger" Percival said

"Danger?" Everyone said except Percival and Chris

Percival nodded

"Hurry up , Percival" Chris said

"So I will tell you everything when I came back" Percival said

And they teleport to somewhere else

"Ok..This Is weird" Miwa said

"Umm.." Kamui said and nod

"Let's just wait for them and we got our answer" Misaki nodded

Everyone nodded

 _'Aichi….'_ Kai thought

* * *

 **In some place**

Aichi is already wake up and found that she being chained and she struggle to break out.

 _'Where am I? why am i being chained up? Anyway i should wake up'_ She thought

Then Link joker enter the room

"Hello, so you already wake up" Link joker said

"Who are you?"

"Ohh..Where is my manner? My name is Link Joker. Nice to meet you"

"So why do you kidnapped me?"

"Actually I didn't interested but it's my master order"

"Master?"

"You will see him, soon .So mind telling me why you dress up like a boy even though you are a girl"

Silence

"But you did a good job. You fold your hair so it seen to be short and you acted so well"

"How did you know? Aichi asked

"My agent told me"

"Agent?"

Link joker nodded

"The one that I order to kidnapped you back there"

"So That is your order"

"Yes, now I should go and report first .Now then"

Link joker use his power to make Aichi sleep and when Aichi already sleep, He leave the room. That when's 2 people transported. It was Percival and Chris

"Ai-sama" Percival said

"Ai onee-san" Chris said "Hurry up or they will come here soon"

"Okay"

Percival released the chain using his power and quickly teleport back to earth

* * *

 **At card capital**

Everyone waited for them back

"They are late" Izaki said

"Why they didn't bring me. I'm the strongest" Morikawa said

That when Percival and Chris teleported with Aichi in Card Capital

"Aichi" Everyone said

They rushed there and saw Aichi hair is longer and wearing a blue dress

"The hell?" Naoki said

"Am I dreaming?" Shingo said

"A-Aichi.." Morikawa stuttered

"Wow…" Miwa said

"A-Aichi onii-san or nee-san?" Kamui stuttered

Kai was having nosebleed and quickly wiped it off

"I know you surprised now, But can we let Ai-sama rest first? Then I will explained everything to you" Percival said

"That's true~" Chris said

"Okay, my room is upstairs. So let Aichi rest there" Misaki said

Misaki and Percival go to upstairs. After several minutes, They go back to everyone else.

"Now explained" Kai said

"Okay but Chris, can you go back?" Percival said

"Ehhh..why?" Chris asked

"Because I teleport you suddenly before and tell them to send one more person here. Okay?"

"Okay" Chris pouted "This time protect one-san well. If not…you know what happen,right?" Chris said with fierce aura

"Yea..I know" Percival said with serious face

"Bye" and she teleport

Percival look at them

"Now, where should I begin from?"

"Who exactly is Aichi" Kai said

"Sendou Aichi is the reincarnation of Aoi Ai" Percival said

"Aoi Ai?" Everyone said

"Aoi Ai is the creator of Cray and me is her guardian. She is kind, sometimes dense and has pure heart. Her power is many and powerful. So when the evil tried to capture her, we protect her and her body is weak. So we, the guardians use our power to make her reincarnated here in earth"

Everyone shocked

"How many are the guardians?" Miwa asked

"Including me,13" Percival asked

"Wow.." Kamui said

"So do you know the reason why Aichi act as a boy?" Misaki asked

"Yes, I know"

"Why?" Kourin asked

"….. because of her terrible past"

"Terrible past?" Everyone asked

Percival nodded

"What happened in the past?" Kai asked

 _~Flashback~_

 _A young Aichi at 5 years old with her father, Yasashi Sendou played in the park_

 _"Father, you look tired. Are you okay?" Young Aichi asked_

 _"I'm fine" Yasashi said, patted Aichi head "Aichi, tomorrow is your birthday, right? What do you wanted?_

 _"I want to go walk with Father" Aichi smiled_

 _'Ok..ok" Yasashi said_

 _Tommorow_

 _"Dad, I want to there" Aichi pointed at Amusement Park_

 _"Okay"_

 _After Aichi is already having fun , They went the way home, it was raining and There was One person that holding knife run towards Aichi. Yasashi saw that and protect Aichi._

 _"Dad!" Aichi said_

 _Yasashi was covered by his own blood and Aichi was beside him crying_

 _"This is what you got by embarrassing me in front of them" The person said and laughed evilly_

 _"You!" Yasashi shouted_

 _"Yes, it's me,Ryu. The one that being embarrassed by you in front of director, because of that my life was shatter. Now it's you daughter turn" Ryu said_

 _He pulled Aichi hair and cut it. Aichi cried_

 _"No..Release Aichi . She didn't have anything to do with this" Yasashi said_

 _Ryu step on the wound that he gave to Yasashi_

 _"AHHHHH" yasashi shouted and winced_

 _"Take that. This is my revenge" He said and laughed_

 _"Dad" Aichi cried_

 _"Ahh…I forgot you" Ryu said_

 _"Don't hurt her" Yasashi said_

 _Ryu stabbed Yasashi again. Yasashi coughed some blood and fainted. Aichi kneeled beside him and shake him_

 _"Dad…DAD?!" Aichi said_

 _Ryu laughed_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! He finally dead"_

 _Aichi stand and look at Ryu_

 _"What?!"_

 _Aichi's eyes became red and in her eyes there is psyqualia not blue but rainbow and there is star on it_

 _"You dare to hurt my father. I will send you to hell" Aichi said with killer aura_

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _"Disappear from this world"_

 _Aichi used her power to make him disappear. After that , she fainted. Everyone started to gather around them. The next day,it was Yasashi funeral. Shizuka was crying with a baby inside her and Aichi was crying too. After that, she wears her usual dress but her friend bully her and call her cross dresser or something . Then she decided to act as a boy._

 _~Flashback end~_

Everyone have a shocked face

"I don't know that Aichi is having that terrible past.." Naoki said

"Me too.." Shingo said

"Aichi…" Miwa said

Then there is a scream that startled all of them

"KYAAAAA!" Aichi screamed

Everyone rushed to up stairs

"What happen, Aichi?" Miwa asked

"Why I am wearing dress?" Aichi replied "And where am i?"

"You are at card capital in my room" Misaki said

"You were captured by someone and Percival saved you" Kai said

"Thank you so much, Percival-san" Aichi said and bow

"No need to thank you me, Aichi-san" Percival said

They headed to downstairs and Aichi found out that all of them know that she was a girl

"I'm sorry for not telling that I'm a girl. You guys must be hate me now" Aichi said and bowed

"What are you saying, Aichi? You are our precious friend. Why we should hate you" Naoki said

"That's right. Sendou-san" Shingo said and raised his glasses

'Ehh' Aichi thought and raised her head

"We don't hate you, Aichi" Misaki said and smiled

"Aichi onee-san is the one that I respect. No way, I will hate you" Kamui said

"That's right" Miwa said

Kai nodded

"Everyone" Aichi smiled "Thank you"

Everyone smiled

 _'Looks like Ai-sama find a good friend here'_ Percival thought

"So what are you going to do,Aichi?" Kourin asked

"I think I will tell the school about this and I think I cannot keep this secret anymore" Aichi said

"Okay, if that was you decision" Kourin said

"So you will wear girls uniform?" Miwa asked with curious face

Aichi nodded

"Let me see tomorrow. Okay? I want to see Aichi wear girl uniform" Miwa said and grinned

All boys are having some image

"Stop making image about it" Aichi shouted

"I'm only kidding Aichi" Miwa said

"Mou.." Aichi pouted

'That character is too cute' Everyone thought

"Then I will take my leave, I have a business to do" Percival said

Percival leave

"Aichi, Don't you want to go home? " Miwa asked

"Yes, I am. I have business to do for tomorrow"

"Then Kai, can you take Aichi home?" Miwa asked

"Sure" Kai said and stood up

"Ehh..You don't have to,Kai-kun"

"I want to. Let's go"

"Ok…"

Aichi and Kai leave

"Hehehe…" Miwa said

"Why do you do that?" Misaki asked

"We should let our lovely couple alone" Miwa grinned

They ignored Miwa after that

"So what are we planning to do?" Naoki asked

"We protect her from distant and don't let her know" Kourin said

Everyone nodded

* * *

 **At the place in darkness**

Link joker came to Aichi room and found out that Aichi is escape

"Cihh…She escaped" He smirked "I can kidnapped her later anyway"

He leave the room and thought about his next plan

* * *

 **Back to Aichi and Kai**

Kai pulled Aichi hand and head towards the park

"Kai-kun? This isn't the way to my home"

"Just come with me for awhile. We need to talked"

After they arrived at the park

"Kai-kun, Are you okay? " Aichi asked

Kai put his hand in her chin and raised her head up and He lowered his body to kiss Aichi on the lips .Aichi eyes widened and shocked to see that Kai was kissing her. He released the kiss

"Sendou Aichi" Kai said with slight blush

"K-Kai-kun"

"I like you since I give you the Blaster Blade. You are the one that can make me smile after my parents died and I was so happy when I meet you again" Kai confessed

Aichi hug Kai and put her head in his chest

"Aichi?"

"I Like you,too. When you give me blaster blade, I felt really happy. You are the one that helping and guide me to the right path. When I meet you again at Card capital I felt really happy. The days that I spending with you is the best day of my life" Aichi said

Aichi raised her up and smiled. Kai leaned down to kiss Aichi Again and This time, Aichi is kissing back. They released the kiss and the hug.

"Then you are my girlfriend from now on" Kai said with smirked smile

Aichi shyly nod

"Come on. I will take you home" Kai said, hold her hand

"Umm" Aichi nod

After several minutes , They arrived at Aichi's house

"Thank you, Kai-kun"

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow" Kai said with smile

"Bye, Kai-kun"

"Bye"

Aichi enter the house and told her mom about Her problem

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning**

"Ara.. Aichi, you are so pretty"

Aichi was wearing Miyaji Academy girl uniform and her hair is long until her waist

"Mou..i already late. Bye mom"

"Bye, Aichi"

Aichi run to her school. When she arrives at school gate, everyone look at her especially the boys. When she arrives at her classroom door, she stops

 _'It's okay, Aichi. You can do it'_ She thought

She open the door and go to her seat

 _'Why everyone look at me like I'm a ghost'_ She thought

That when Naoki, Shingo and Kourin enter. They saw and shingo blushed and Kourin just shocked to see how beautiful Aichi now. They go to Aichi table

"A-Aichi , you look great on that uniform" Naoki said with slight blush

"Thank you , Naoki-kun" Aichi said and smiled

 _'She just too pretty now'_ The three though

"You should wear girl clothes more often, Aichi" Kourin said

Aichi nodded

Percival enter and realized that Aichi is wearing girl uniform and blush a little. The rest of the day is normal, not exactly normal. All boys are looking at Aichi except Naoki and Shingo, Aichi feel uncomfortable. After class..

"Aichi,do " Naoki said and being cut and pushed by the boys from the class

"Excuse me, ummm..why do you seat in sendou chair?" the one of boys said

"Hello there, you are so pretty" other boys said

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"May I know your number?"

"OOIIII! Why you push me?" Naoki asked

All boys stared at Naoki with red aura

"Nothing…" Naoki said

"I am Sendou Aichi and I am a girl so if you don't mind, I have to go"

Aichi stand up and help Naoki to stand up

"Come on, Naoki-kun. We should go to card capital now"

Naoki nodded and they leave the boys alone .At card capital, everyone froze to see how pretty Aichi is especially Kai who was her boyfriend having nosebleed and quickly wiped it off and Miwa noticed that

* * *

 **After a week after that. At Card Capital**

Aichi and the others enter. Aichi bring 3 bags that made all of them confused. She immediately sit beside Kai and put the bags in the table and fold her hands in table so it can be cushion. She put her head on her hands to rest.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai asked

No answer….Kai look at Aichi and found out that she already sleeping.

"Why Aichi look so tired?" Miwa asked

"She was so popular in our school now especially the boys. When she arrived, The boys immediately surrounded her. She also being stalker now…" Naoki said

"Not only that, when we are having lunch, they always look at Aichi make her uncomfortable. They always send love letter for her too" Kourin said

"And she always being photo during class, lunch. The boys that come to our club challenge us so they can see Aichi" Shingo said

"She really so popular now, even the boys in my class are all crazy about Aichi" Misaki said

"Wow.." Kamui said with shocked face

"Kai…calm down" Miwa said with frightened voice

Everyone look at Kai and flinched. Kai was surrounded with dark aura that looks like want to murder someone.

* * *

That's the end of the story. Should I make Kai transfer to Aichi school or Kai will go to Aichi school to pick her up everyday? Please tell me Xd and review this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is the chapter 5 and I hope you like it..Let's start~

* * *

"Kai…Calm down" Miwa said with frightened voice

Everyone look at Kai and flinched. Kai was surrounded with dark aura that looks like want to murder someone

"What?!" Kai said

"N-Nothing" Miwa stuttered

Aichi started to wake up

"Huah.." Aichi moaned as she raise her hands

"You finished sleeping?" Kai asked

"Um… maybe I should go home now" Aichi said as she walked towards to the exit

"Be careful" Kai said

Aichi nodded and leave card capital. Meanwhile Kai was thinking something

"Guys..Did you think it was good idea to tell him that.." Kourin whispered

"No" They whispered

"Huh.." Everyone sighed except Kai

* * *

The next morning at Hitsue high school

"Student, there are a scholarship that send to us, one students will able to get it" Teacher said

"Ehh?" The student sighed

"There will be a test for the scholarship, the one that get the highest score will get it. Even you guys are The second year , when you move you will be in first year" Teacher said

"Ahh…" The student said

Kai didn't even interested

"Sensei…The scholarship is for what school" Miwa said

"Miyaji Academy" Teacher said

Kai twitched an eyebrow

"What?!" Kai whispered _'I should get it'_ Kai thought as furious aura surround him

Miwa noticed it and flinched _'This is bad…'_ he thought

* * *

Meanwhile at Miyaji Academy

The boys except Naoki and Shingo stared at Aichi even in class

' _Huh..I'm tired'_ Aichi thought

The class end

"Aichi, Kourin Let's go eat lunch" Naoki said

"Sure" Aichi replied as she took her lunch box

"Yea" Kourin said, took her lunch box

They go to canteen. Aichi opened her lunch box and in her lunch box there were so many food

"Aichi.. Do you eat that many?" Naoki asked

"Of course not" Aichi giggled

"It's look delicious" Shingo said

"Want to try?" Aichi asked

"We can?" Naoki asked as his eyes shine

"Sure" Aichi said

"Then…" Naoki said as he took a bite

Silent..

"IT'S SO DELICIOUS" Naoki shouted

"Is it?" Shingo and Kourin said as they took a bite

"It's so delicious" Shingo said as he having anime tears

"Yea…" Kourin said

"Who cooked this, Aichi?" Naoki asked

"It's me" Aichi said

"EEHHH" They shouted

"Is it weird?" Aichi sighed

"No…Just surprised" Naoki said

"I always cooked at home as I'm helping my mom" Aichi said

"I wish I can eat it everyday" Naoki sighed

"Yea" Shingo and Kourin said

"If you want I can make it everyday" Aichi said

"R-Really!" Naoki said as he slammed his hand on the table

"Yea.. So calmed down a little" Aichi said

"By the way, where is Percival?" Kourin asked

"He said He has an important business to do" Aichi said

"Ohh.." They said

The boys that look at them only feel jealous and sad..

* * *

Back at Hitsue high school

The test for the scholarship already end

"The one that got the scholarship with full score is….. Toshiki Kai" Teacher said

The student applaused

"So Toshiki Kai, when you want to go there?" Teacher asked

"Tomorrow" Kai said as he smirked

"Okay..You will go there tomorrow.. The school will prepared all"

"Yes" Kai said

* * *

Tomorrow at Aichi's classroom

As always, Aichi is surrounded by boys

"Aichi-chan~"

"Be my girlfriend"

"Can I got your phone number?"

"Eat Lunch with me"

"Umm…." Aichi sighed

"Oi…let her rest already" Naoki said

"Shut up" The boys said

"Good luck Aichi" Naoki sighed

"Help me" Aichi said as she sweat dropped

The teacher opened the door and the students sit on their chair

' _Finally'_ Aichi thought

"Students, there will be a transfer students that got scholarship.. Please come in"

The figure entered the room. Aichi and her friend shocked to see Kai in Miyaji uniform

"K-Kai-kun" Aichi screamed in her head

' _Why is he here?'_ Naoki, Kourin and Shingo thought

"Now please introduced yourselves"

"Kai Toshiki"

Sweat dropped because the introduction is so short

"You sit will be next Sendou Aichi because Percival already dropped out" Teacher said

'Ehh?' Aichi thought

Kai go to his seat and glanced at Aichi a little and blushed

"Ok, now . Let's start the lesson" The teacher said

After awhile~

The class is over and Once again, Aichi is surrounded by all boys

' _Not again'_ Aichi thought

Kai that sit beside Aichi let out a furious aura and pulled Aichi hand

"Let's go Aichi" Kai said

"Sure" Aichi giggled

"Hey.. don't just take her away" One of the boys said

"Yea.."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" Kai said as he smirked

Kai look behind to gave them cold stare..The boys all froze in the spot

"I'm her boyfriend..any problem with that!" Kai said

"What?!" The boys said

"Let's go Aichi" Kai said

"Wait" Aichi said as she took her lunch box "Now let's go" Aichi smiled

"Sure"

They leave the room as all boys are crying

"He solved it very quickly.." Naoki said

"Yea" Shingo said

"It's sure fast" Kourin said

"Then…what about our lunch?" Naoki asked

"We just buy them at canteen" Kourin said

"Let's go then.." Naoki sighed

They went to canteen. Meanwhile Aichi and Kai was having a good date at rooftop

"Kai-kun, do you want to try my lunch?" Aichi asked

"Sure" Kai said as he took a bite

"How about it?" Aichi asked curiousl

"It's delicious" Kai said

"I'm glad" Aichi smiled

"Maybe you can teach me sometime" Kai said

"Sure but… where?" Aichi asked

"In my apartment maybe" Kai said

Aichi blushed

"E-EH?" Aichi exclaimed

"You don't like?" Kai said

"No..that's not it.. Just never go to your apartment before" Aichi stuttered

Kai giggled

"Now let's go.. The class almost starting" Kai said as he hold her hand

"Umm.." Aichi nodded as she hold his hand

They went back to classroom as Kai got dark stare from all boys and finally the class were over

"Aichi, let's go to card capital"

Aichi nodded. Kai took her hand as they walked towards the door and they leave the classroom.

* * *

At card capital

Misaki shocked to see Kai wearing Miyaji Academy

"Kai?" Misaki asked

Miwa enter the card capital

"Yoo.. Kai..You are so cruel leaving your friend alone..you know it…" Miwa said

"Hmph.." Kai said

"But how?" Misaki asked

"He got the scholarship for Miyaji academy" Miwa said

"Ahh.. So that's you in the rumor" Misaki said

"Rumor?!" They asked

"Yea.. They said there is one boy that claimed to be Aichi's girlfriend and all boys hate you now"

Miwa laughed so loud

"You already become popular Kai"

Aichi sweat dropped

"Sorry because of me you being hate by school" Aichi apologized

"No problem" Kai said as he patted at Aichi's head

"Don't act so lovely dolly here" Miwa teased

Kai stared at Miwa . Miwa put his hand in defense

"But where is the others?" Misaki asked

"Ahh…" Aichi said as she realized

"You forgot about them" Miwa said

"Sorry" Aichi said

"Just leave them be" Kai said

"But…" Aichi said

"Let's go Aichi.. I will take you home" Kai said

"Uhmm.." Aichi nodded

They leave card capital. After awhile… Naoki, Shingo and Kourin arrived

"Where is Aichi?" Naoki asked

"She already leave" Miwa replied

"Huh…" They said

"Just leave them be" Misaki sai

Suddenly a light bulb appear above Miwa head

"Guys, I have a plan" Miwa said

Miwa told them about the plan

"Are you serious?" Naoki asked

"Yea" Miwa said

"But how…" Kourin asked

"Don't worry, I will prepare everything" Miwa said

Kamui enter

"Why are you gathering for?" Kamui asked

"Kamui, join us" Naoki said

"Sure"

They explained everything to Kamui

"Interesting " Kamui giggled

* * *

That's the end of the chapter.. I hope you can review this story after you finish reading


	6. Chapter 6

Guys..This isn't new chapter but an information. I will take a break because my sister will go home soon and won't let me use wi-fi so i can't write anymore but when my sister go back to her collage i'm promise i will continue my story absolutely. So just pray that my sister return fast TwT Once more, I'm sorry


End file.
